


Kouzlo noci

by Iantouch



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Odehrává se asi 40 let poté, co Fingon zachránil Maedhrose z Thangorodrim.Maedhros sídlí ve své marce v Himringu, zatímco Fingon ve vzdáleném Hithlumu.Je Slunovrat. Dějí se zázraky…





	Kouzlo noci

Za oknem se pomalu snášely velké, vlhké vločky bělostného sněhu. Nebe bylo ocelově šedé; sníh se sypal a sypal z bezedných pytlů těžkých mračen a nevypadalo to, že by se vůbec někdy chtěl zastavit. Čas ubíhal tiše a měkce, byl jako kroky bosých nohou v hebkém koberci bytí. Pomalu se překlenul z odpoledne do podvečera a krajem zavládlo nachové přítmí.

Zšeřelou kamennou místnost osvětlovaly jen líné plamínky hořícího dřeva; oheň v krbu praskal a živě maloval po stěnách svými rudými odlesky. Stíny se míhaly po těžkých gobelínech, splývajících po drsných kamenných kvádrech, z nichž byl postaven himringský hrad, a vypadalo to, jako by výjevy tkané z vlny a hedvábí ožívaly. Tu se zdálo, že se postavy pohnuly, že příběh, který tapisérie vyprávějí, se opět začíná odehrávat.

Světlý obdélník okna zpola zakrývala silueta vysoké mužské postavy. Dlouhé, měděné vlasy se rudě leskly, splývaly volně po širokých ramenou. Byly bez jediné ozdoby, bez jediného cůpku, byly jako klidná řeka taveného zlata. Zbytek těla byl ponořen ve tmě. Muž stál nehnutě, pohroužen v hlubokém zamyšlení. Nevšímal si goblénů oživlých plamennou hrou. Upíral zrak někam daleko; přes bezútěšnou prázdnotu severní marky, přes ostrá skaliska Ered Wethrin a ještě mnohem dál: do krajin vzpomínek.

„Findekáno,“ zašeptal téměř neslyšně a zvuk toho jména naplnil ztemnělou místnost jako záblesk světla.

 

***

 

Krajem Hithlum se hnala sněhová bouře. Smrtonosný, mrazivý vichr kvílel a skučel; až příliš naléhavě připomínal nářek umírajících. Jeho odporné, kostnaté prsty s dlouhými, ledovými nehty se draly do všech skulin, do štěrbin v pevných zdech, zarývaly se mezi okenní tabulky, až skřípělo sklo.

Šedooký, černovlasý muž zavřel knihu, vstal z křesla a pečlivě uložil tlustý svazek na jeho místo. Štíhlými prsty něžně pohladil hřbety knih a zhluboka se nadechnul, jako by chtěl vychutnat vůni příběhů, které se skrývaly na hustě popsaných stránkách. Mnohé z nich sám prožil. Některé sám psal. Stovky let stará vypravování byla součástí jeho života.

Nostalgicky si povzdychl, klekl si k ohništi svíraje třísku smrkového dřeva a pak zanesl plamen k velkému svícnu na psacím stole. Sporé šero zimního podvečera prozářila hřejivá světélka tlustých voskovic.

Vtom náhlý poryv větru rozrazil okno. Místností zasvištěl závan mrazivého vzduchu, který s sebou nesl sníh a drobné krystalky ledu, které se zarývaly do kůže a zraňovaly ji jako ostré jehly. Svíce zhasly.

„Findekáno,“ zazněl větrem naléhavý šepot známého hlasu.

Fingon spěšně zavřel okno a na okamžik se zarazil. Naklonil hlavu a naslouchal. Bylo opět ticho. Jen za sklem kvílela bouře.

„Maitimo?“

***

 

Nastala noc. Nejdelší noc z celého roku, Slunovrat, svátek Obnovení ohně. Sníh se stále jen sypal a sypal, vločky se bez ustání nořily z nebeské temnoty a dávaly obloze podivný, narůžovělý nádech.

Maedhrosův dům utichl a ponořil se do tmy, ale jeho pán nespal. Raději trávil své noci v tiché, bdělé samotě. Dával jí přednost před mučivým spánkem, který vždy přinášel jen noční můry a vzpomínky na krutou bolest. Když zůstal vzhůru, dokázal se v mysli ubírat směrem, kterým si přál. Ještě dovedl vzpomínat na chvíle štěstí. Na Findekána…

„Kdybys tu jen byl,“ zašeptal a v jeho jantarových očích se zaleskly slzy.

 

***

 

Vítr utichl, bouře ustala. Přestalo sněžit. Fingon se pomalu napil horkého, kořeněného vína. Uvykl si ho pít předtím, než se odebere na lože. Pomáhalo mu usnout. Bylo sladké a silné. Jeho chuť mu připomněla jinou, důvěrně známou. Dotek úst, horkých rtů, Maitimových polibků…

Zavřel oči a představoval si tvář, jež mu byla tolik drahá. Ten dlouhý, rovný nos, směle vykrojené rty se zvednutými koutky, ten malinko samolibý úsměv. A oči. Ty hluboké, jantarové studánky s pohledem divoké šelmy, která zkrotla vždy jen a pouze v objetí jeho vlastních, silných paží. Viděl docela jasně tu zářivou záplavu rudých vlasů. Jejich barvu měl nesmazatelně vypálenou v mysli. Ach ano, Russandol. Tak mu říkával, když v prstech probíral hebké, měděné pramínky.

„Kdybys tu jen byl…“

 

***

 

V kamenném topeništi zůstávalo už jen několik málo řeřavých uhlíků. Maedhros seděl na kožešině před krbem, kolena přitisknuta k bradě, a zamyšleně pozoroval vyhasínající oheň. Hřejivá, oranžová záře mu osvětlovala tvář. Byly v ní vepsány mnohé bědy: čelo rozrylo několik hlubokých vrásek, oči se podivně leskly, spodní ret se nepatrně zachvíval.

_Dnešní noci všechny plameny v domě musejí dohořet. Zítra zažehneme nové na znamení navracejícího se světla. Obnovení ohně_ , přemítal.

Ještě chvíli vězel v myšlenkách na oslavu Slunovratu. Pak se zhluboka nadechnul a rozfoukal poslední zbytky v ohništi. Z popela vyšlehlo několik namodralých plamínků, které však vzápětí uhasly a místnost se ponořila do tmy. Maedhros se schoulil na podlaze, položil tvář do měkké, teplé kožešiny a jal se zpívat tichoučkou modlitbu.

 

_Jediný, otče můj,_

_splň mi mé přání:_

_Lásku mou opatruj_

_až do svítání._

_Ach Eru, Jediný,_

_věnuj mu objetí,_

_polibek nevinný_

_vlastnímu dítěti._

_Konejši lásku mou,_

_Findekána mého,_

_než mé paže obejmou_

_bílé tělo jeho._

 

Zarazil se a zmlkl. Obrazy, které se teď neodbytně vkrádaly do jeho mysli, nemohl použít ve zbožné písni. Smutně se pousmál.

„Ach Eru,“ pronesl tiše do tmy, „Já vím, že jsem Vyhnanec, že jsme prokletí, svázaní tou strašnou přísahou, ale dnešní noci se mají dít zázraky. Je přece Slunovrat! Kéž by tu jen byl. Na malou chvíli…“

„Maitimo?“ zaslechl náhle Fingonův hebký hlas.

„Findekáno!“ Trhl sebou a vyskočil na nohy. Upíral zrak do temnoty pokoje, ale oči ještě nepřivykly tmě a nedokázaly jí proniknout. Bylo ticho.

„Asi už blázním,“ řekl polohlasně.

Popaměti přistoupil k lůžku a posadil se do přikrývek. Pak téměř vykřikl, protože koutkem oka spatřil tmavou mužskou siluetu rýsující se proti oknu. Zadržel dech a velmi pomalu tasil dýku. Mrštně jako kočka přiskočil k vetřelci a přiložil mu ostří na krk. Pocítil jistou úlevu, protože neznámý byl skutečný muž z masa a kostí a nikoliv přízrak, jak se zprvu obával.

„Kdo jste a co tady chcete?!“

„Nepoznáváš mě, Maitimo?“

„Findekáno!“

 

***

 

Nevěděli, jak dlouho jen tak stáli v těsném objetí. Plakali a smáli se, nedokázali uvěřit tomu, že jsou spolu.

„Findekáno, můj Findekáno,“ vzlykal Maedhros v té náhlé záplavě štěstí nemoha nalézt jiná slova.

„Maitimo…“ zašeptal Fingon, aby vzápětí našel Maedhrosova ústa.

A v tom polibku zazněla všechna slova, která si nedokázali říct. _Jsi pro mě všechno, jsi můj život,_ šeptaly Fingonovy rty, když se vlhce dotýkaly Maedhrosových. _Nebyla chvíle, kdy bych tě nemiloval,_ odpovídal Maedhrosův horký jazyk, který se pomalu a vášnivě vsouval do Fingonových chladných úst.

Maitimo byl vyprahlý, žíznivý svou touhou, avšak Findekáno chutnal jarním deštěm, krůpějemi rosy ve svěže zeleném listí. Byli jako oheň a voda; splynuly v dokonalé harmonii svých protichůdných povah. To láska je spojovala. Ta šílená láska, která kdysi přivedla Fingona ke srázům Thangorodrim. Ta hluboká, čistá láska, která zadržela jeho ruku, když ho Maedhros prosil o smrt. Jejich láska.

 

***

 

Svítalo. Měkké lůžko stále ještě vonělo milováním. Fingon mazlivě otřel tvář o Maedhrosovu hruď a spokojeně zavrněl. Maedhros se usmál a objal svého milence, ovinul pravou paži kolem jeho bělostných ramen. Zjizvené zápěstí, které před lety poutala angbandská ocel, milosrdně zakryly prameny černých vlasů. Fingon se nadzdvihl na předloktí a soucitně políbil místo, kde kdysi bývala pravá ruka. Maedhros bolestně vzdychl.

„Miluji tě,“ zašeptal Findekáno.

„A já tebe,“ odpověděl Maitimo se slzami v očích.

Pak opět nastalo ticho. Ticho naplněné něhou, doteky horké kůže. Ticho naplněné zrychleným dechem, vášnivými polibky, splynutím toužících těl. Oba věděli, že mají pro sebe jen krátkou chvíli, ten jediný zázračný okamžik, než vyjde slunce. A nechtěli ztrácet čas zbytečnými slovy. Byli teď přece spolu, obklopeni kouzlem noci, nejdelší noci v roce, kterou veliký Eru věnoval právě jen jim…


End file.
